Far Away
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Dix ans après la mort de Voldemort Rogue peut enfin avoir son poste de DCFM... mais quelque chose lui en empêche... ou quelqu'un... Review please! Fic terminée.
1. Le début

**Le Début**

Dix ans étaient passés depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort. Les années s'étaient déroulés rapidement, dans la paix, la réjouissance et dans le calme… sauf peut-être pour une personne. Une seule.

Severus Rogue, le maître des Potions, était toujours aussi irritable, froid, et grincheux. Même le fait de ne plus avoir le célèbre Harry Potter dans ses cours ne le réjouissait pas. La seule chose qui aurait pu le réjouir aurait pu être le fait que cette année, il aurait enfin le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du mal… mais même la, son plaisir était gâché par quelque chose. Non, quelqu'un. La femme qui devrait le remplacer et enseigner les potions. La phrase encore sonnait mal a son oreille.

Une femme. Enseignerait. Potions.

Il soupira. Décidément, les temps changent.

De plus, il devrait la superviser. Alors en plus d'enseigner une matière a des élèves stupides, il devrait enseigner une autre matière a une femme stupide.

Un sourire méchant se crispa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ramassait la tonne de papiers sur son bureau. La rentrée était demain, il pourrait alors voir à qui il a affaire.

"Allons Severus, décide-toi, tu le veux ce poste de Défense, ou tu préfère garder ton cours de Potion?" Lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit sans un dernier regard vers son ancien bureau.

O

Jany Armstrong avait les yeux pétillants de joie quand elle entra dans son nouveau bureau cette journée la. Après avoir fait des années d'études dans se domaine, elle ferait enfin un stage d'un an dans une école pour savoir si elle pourrait devenir professeur de potion. C'est le cœur rempli d'excitation qu'elle défit ses bagages et plaça ses choses en ordre.

Elle avait trente-deux ans. Ses longs cheveux roux lui arrivaient à la taille et ses yeux verts pétillaient toujours d'un bonheur inexplicable. Elle était un peu grassouillette, mais pas trop, et qui plus est, cela lui allait très bien.

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, venait justement de lui dire qu'elle devrait bientôt rencontrer l'homme qui la surveillerait. Comme elle avait hâte! Elle s'imaginait un beau grand brun aux cheveux longs, avec des lunettes et de beaux yeux bleus, traînant toujours un petit carnet pour prendre des notes, avec un air sérieux mais comique a la fois et…

On cogna à la porte. Convaincue que se serait son beau brun, elle ouvrit la porte avec un énorme sourire sur son visage… qui s'affaissa immédiatement.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Des cheveux longs, noirs et gras. Des yeux noirs, sans aucun intérêt ni aucune émotion, un énorme nez, une peau blanche et huileuse. Aucun sourire, aucun sentiment.

Il n'avait rien d'un beau brun.

-Hum! … Bonjour… monsieur…? Commença t'elle.

-Severus Rogue. Maître des potions.

Elle se força à sourire.

-Bien. Bien. Entrer!

L'année va être plus difficile que prévue. Pensa t'elle.

O

Il jeta une bûche dans le foyer dont le feu repris de la vigueur. Il regarda les flammes, perdu dans ses pensées, son verre de whisky en main.

Décidément, il n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait. Pourtant, il devrait être habituer non? Tous ses airs dégoûter, effrayés…

La plupart du temps, il aime bien ses collègues. Bien, si on enlève Trelawney, il aime bien ses collègues.

Pourtant elle, il ne l'aimait pas. Même plus; il la détestait. Il n'aimait pas cet amour qu'elle dégageait, il n'aimait pas cette constante bonne humeur, ce si grand cœur.

Il était le contraire d'elle, et pour cela il la haïssait.

O

Quelques mois étaient passés.

Chaque soir ils rédigeaient les plans de cours, faisaient des potions et les infusaient, cueillaient des ingrédients dans la forêt interdite… mais rien n'allait pour le mieux.

Elle était vraiment maladroite et oublieuse, il avait beau lui hurler dessus qu'elle restait calme… ce qui le rendait de plus en plus irritable. Et s'il était normalement grincheux, cela devenait de pire en pire.

C'est ainsi que la veille de Noël, ils étaient à nouveau dans les cachots glacial a préparer une potion pour "Rattraper le temps perdu " comme il l'avait dit. Elle avait protester, mais il ne l'avait pas écouter. Peut lui importait si elle devait aller voir sa famille, aller en voyage ou tout simplement acheter des cadeaux. Ce qui lui importait c'était qu'elle fasse la potion un point c'est tout. Voilà pourquoi…

-ET VOUS OSEZ APPELER CELA UNE POTION D'ELEBORE!

-Heu! je…

-SAVEZ VOUS A QUEL POINT CETTE POTION EST DANGEUREUSE, MRS ARMSTRONG?

-Non mais…

-UN MILLIGRAME DE PLUS ET L'ÉCOLE ENTIÈRE AURAIT EXPLOSER À CAUSE DE VOTRE STUPIDITÉ!

-Bon ça va, arrêter de me hurler dessus merde!

Le visage rougit de Rogue, prêt a éclater, ne lui fit pas peur. Elle reprit plus calmement.

-Je ne suis pas parfaite, personne ne l'est. J'ai fait une erreur, je m'en excuse mais ce n'est pas en me postillonnant dessus que je vais cesser d'en faire! Êtes-vous toujours aussi irrité?

Il prit une respiration normale et lui lança un regard noir.

-Terminé pour aujourd'hui. Sortez. Maintenant.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Il haussa un sourcil, son visage redevenu a sa blancheur naturelle. Elle continua.

-Répondez! Êtes vous toujours aussi insupportable?

-J'ai dit. SORTEZ!

Elle fit comme si de rien était.

-Parce que si oui, je comprends pourquoi personne n'aime les potions! C'est supposé être instruisant, logique. Vous faites passer cela en torture.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et la tint grand ouverte en quelconque parodie de politesse.

-Je vous ai dit de sortir! Cessez de critiquer ma manière d'enseigner!

Elle sourit faiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, c'est moi le professeur maintenant.

Ce fut comme si ont le touchait au cœur.

-JE VOUS INTERDIS DE…-

-Et puis quoi encore? Vous vous prenez pour mon patron maintenant! Vous et vos répliques sarcastiques, vos airs apparemment terrifiants… Vous vous croyez le meilleur, n'est-ce pas? Bien moi je vois ce que vous êtes vraiment! Et ce que je vois c'est un imbécile grognon avec un caractère de deux ans!

Il cilla un instant, et son visage reprit une teinte rouge. Apparemment, elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Il serra les dents.

-Sortez…

-Vous êtes bouché, pas vrai?

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Petite idiote… N'avez vous donc jamais essayer de connaître ou de savoir les vraies choses avant de juger! Sortez maintenant!

Elle remarqua qu'il tremblait. Après quelques minutes elle avança vers lui sur le bord de la porte et mit une main sur son épaule. Il la repoussa vivement.

-Ne me toucher pas. Sortez.

-Severus…

-IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-Je m'excuse!

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sur. Aller vous en.

A peine était t'elle sortie que la porte claqua derrière elle. Elle hocha négativement de la tête. Et soupira en s'en allant vers son bureau.


	2. Le milieu

**Le Milieu**

Severus Rogue se leva le matin de Noël, seul comme d'habitude. Pour lui cette fête ne désignait plus rien, car en 47 ans, jamais il n'avait reçu de cadeaux. Il ne s'attendait donc pas a en avoir ce matin la. De plus, la querelle avec son "élève" l'avait mis en rogne, et la fureur n'était pas encore disparue totalement.

Il s'habilla lentement, remerciant mentalement ses occasions bénies appelées "congés". Quand ce fut fini, il alla faire son lit, mais tandis qu'il levait les couvertures, il entendit un objet tomber sur le sol. Intrigué, il marcha rapidement vers la source du bruit et retint sa respiration. Il prit l'objet avec précaution. C'était un petit paquet enveloppé, aussi grand qu'une main. Il était emballé de vert et de rouge, avec un petit ruban bleu collé sur le dessus. Il haussa un sourcil en lisant le petit mot écrit dessus. Pour lui.

"A Severus, de Jany"

Ce doit être une mauvaise farce. Pensa t'il. Elle n'a sûrement pas pris le temps de m'acheter quelque chose, surtout après ce qui est arrivé hier.

Malgré tout, il enleva le papier d'une main tremblante.

Son cadeau. Son premier cadeau.

Il s'assit sur son lit, regarda la boite brune avec intérêt. Puis avec précipitation il l'ouvrit, et pinça durement les lèvres.

Un gros morceau de chocolat au lait, en forme de chaudron.

Il rit ironiquement de la situation, et jeta le chocolat a la poubelle sans cérémonie.

Il était allergique au lactose.

Poussant un autre éclat de rire désabusé, il s'en alla vers la grande salle, son humeur n'ayant pas vraiment augmentée.

Belle tentative, pensa t'il.

O

Elle ne lui avait pas reparler du cadeau de Noël, et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Il fit comme si de rien était, gardant le même ton, les mêmes règles, la même manière d'expliquer et d'enseigner.

Elle, par exemple, semblait plus nerveuse. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle devenait étrange, tendue. Son sourire était toujours la mais il y manquait un peu de sincérité.

Il se frappa mentalement.

Il lui arrivait parfois de commencer à divaguer et penser à elle, et, dans ses rares cas la, c'est soit qu'il était très fatiguer, soit qu'il avait besoin d'un petit remontant.

Il ouvrit son armoire a ingrédients pour potion, fouilla dans le fond et prit sa bouteille de Whisky.

Il sourit intérieurement

O

Le mois de février était commencé.

On voyait déjà les amoureux, préparant quelque chose de romantique pour la fille ou le garçon s'étant accaparé de leur cœur d'adolescent en manque d'affection.

Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais participer à ses activités immatures et stupides. Sauf peut-être pour la carte de Saint-Valentin qu'il avait écrit à Lockart avec une menace de mort a l'intérieur, entourée de petits cœurs roses.

Il sourit cruellement.

Le mois de février avait toujours été une torture pour lui.

Il se souvient, quand il était à l'école la coutume était d'envoyer une rose bleue a la fille ou au garçon que l'ont aimait. Merlin-sait-comment, il avait envoyer une rose a une jeune fille nommé Lily dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux durant sa 5e année… mais elle ne l'avait jamais reçu, dut à des conséquences plutôt… singulières.

Il secoua la tête négativement. Ce n'était pas le moment de ce rappeler ce genre de détails. Justement, il aurait besoin de toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour le dîner.

Pourquoi?

Pour la simple et bonne raison, que c'était aujourd'hui son dernier jour en tant que professeur de potion. C'était aujourd'hui le jour, celui du grand test final pour savoir si elle était prête a le remplacer dans cette lourde et dure tâche.

Un sourire peu rassurant aux lèvres, il s'assied au cotés de la future -ou peut-être pas si future que ça- professeur de potion.

-N'oubliez pas Mrs Armstrong, dans moins d'une heure vous passerai votre test. J'espère que vous êtes prête.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, le fixa la bouche ouverte quelques instant avant que son sourire habituel apparaisse sur son visage.

-Oui. Oui bien sur.

Elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensés. Il remarqua avec étonnement que c'était la première fois en cinq mois qu'il lui adressait la parole a la table des professeurs.

Lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil curieux, il continua à manger son dîner, sans entendre le soupir que poussait sa collègue d'a coté.


	3. La fin

**La Fin**

Il regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois durant la soirée. Elle était en retard. Pour une fois qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour une potion, elle n'était pas la!

Il commença donc a préparer les ingrédients d'avance, a sortir les gants en peau de dragon, allumer le chaudron...

Il avait besoin de cette partie pour pouvoir la noter correctement sur son travail. Une partie de théorie et une partie de pratique; celle qu'elle devait faire dix minutes auparavant.

Alors que le chaudron bouillonnait et qu'il était pleinement concentré, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit ou un craquement. Jany passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas la voir, étant de dos a elle.

-Severus?

Il répondit d'un grognement.

-Je… je peux entrer?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien que vous soyez en retard de dix bonnes minutes, oui.

Il se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

-Voulez-vous bien me dire ce que vous avez fait qui vous ais pris autant de te...?

Il arrêta soudainement de parler.

Elle avança vers lui, rose bleu en main. Elle lui tendit, tremblante et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ses joues rosirent un peu.

-Je hum! … je voulais vous remercier pour ce temps que nous avons passer ensemble…

Silence.

-Severus? Vous… vous allez bien?

Il ne lâchait pas la rose des yeux, son regard paraissant indéchiffrable. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il soupira bruyamment et dit d'une voix glaciale.

-Vous êtes vraiment la pire des hypocrites.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans l'âme. Elle parut décontenancé, choqué.

-Comment ça… pourquoi? Pourquoi vous ne la prenez pas! C'est un cadeau!

Elle lui tendit à nouveau mais il se mit de dos a elle et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Vous croyez sincèrement pouvoir m'amadouer, simplement pour devenir professeur de potion?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Mais vous ne comprenez donc rien!

Elle le contourna et se mit face à lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, tenant la rose serrée entre ses doigts, contre son cœur.

-Comment pouvez vous croire une telle chose! C'est un cadeau, nom de dieu!

Ils étaient face à face à présent, chacun de l'autre coté d'un chaudron bouillonnant.

Il ne la regardait pas, la tête penchée, ses cheveux noirslui cachant la vue.Il n'aimait pas voir une femme pleurer, mais il ne la croyait pas. Comment pouvait t'elle penser qu'elle l'aurait si facilement… après tout, après tout ce qui était arriver durant l'année!

Il serra ses doigts le plus fort possible sur le bord du chaudron, rendant ses jointures plus blanches que la neige.

-Vous n'avez donc pas reçu mon cadeau de Noël, Severus?

Il la regarda alors, intrigué. Ses yeux noirs se fondant dans les siens.

-Non. Je suis allergique au lactose. C'est à croire que vous ne le saviez pas.

Son sourire moqueur se gela quand il vit le visage de Jany se décomposer.

-Alors… vous n'avez jamais lu le mot qui était à l'intérieur? Demanda t'elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi me faites-vous toujours répéter! Si je vous dis que je n'ai rien vu, c'est que je n'ai rien vu. Cela ne devait pas être important, une autre tentative pour m'inciter à vous donner votre poste, je suppose!

Elle le regarda, furieuse et s'avança vers lui, la tête au-dessus du chaudron en murmurant.

-Non. Non ce n'était pas une tentative pour avoir mon poste. Ce n'était que deux mots. Deux simples mots. Et si, pour une fois dans votre vie, vous auriez fait attention a ce que je vous dis, ce que je fais pour vous, ce que je vous donne… vous l'auriez su.

Elle hocha négativement de la tête, la fureur mêlée a la tristesse, des larmes de rage contenue coulant a présent sur ses joues rosies par le malheur. Elle ouvrit la main, laissant la rose bleue brûler, se noyer dans le liquide bouillant. Elle prit un profond soupir, et sans un mot de plus sortit par la porte.

Severus entendit la porte claquer derrière lui, mais n'en tint pas compte.

" …Deux mots. Deux simples mots. Deux mots. Deux simples mots… "

La rose se désintègre rapidement. Elle se détruit aussi rapidement que les pensées qui parcourent sa tête.

" …Et si, pour une fois dans votre vie, vous auriez fait attention a ce que je vous dis, ce que je fais pour vous, ce que je vous donne… vous l'auriez su… "

La rose a complètement disparue, tout comme son cœur, bien des années auparavant.

Il ne peut rien y faire, rien y changer.

Il ne reste que la tige et les épines au fond du chaudron bouillonnant de fureur. Comme lui, ne lui restant que répliques sanglantes et un cœur qui ne fait que remettre sa mort a plus tard, comme une couche et rien d'autre a l'intérieur.

" …Je voulais vous remercier pour ce temps que nous avons passer ensemble… "

_Désolé. Pas moi. Tout ce qui m'arrive n'est que douleur, trahison et mensonges._

" …Deux mots. Deux simples mots… "

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et hurle. Hurle à la vie, hurle à la mort.

" …Deux mots… "

_Je t'aime._

Malheureusement il est trop tard a présent pour changer les choses, puisque tous les deux ont raté leurs examens…

O Fin O


End file.
